A Ripple Upon a River's Surface
by Mijikai
Summary: After the loss of his twin brother, Caramon goes back to before Raistlin takes the test to stop him. Dalamar is forced to go with him, but not reluctantly as he has his own reasons to stop Raistlin. If Raistlin never meets Fistandantilus then Dalamar wo
1. Chapter One

Note One: This story is placed in the time in The Soulforge several months after Raistlin caught Caramon and Miranda together.

Note Two: Dalamar and Caramon are coming from the time in the book after The Test of the Twins.

Note Three: This is yoai/slash. If you're slash-a-phobic, then don't read.

Chapter One:

The rain fell steadily, the road turning to mud and citizens running for shelter. A group of young boys laughed as their feet splattered into forming puddles upon the road. One boy squinted through the drizzle, a bit frustrated from the slow progress of the horse's hooves struggling within the mud.

"Stupid rain," he murmured under his breath, his brown locks plastered down; his already soaked cloak chilling his skin. "I'm going to be late."

Toned muscles bulged slightly as his arms lifted and tapped the side of the horse gently with a stick, but the horse continued her slow progress. Usual cheerful face, now frowning, the boy leaned back and forced himself to be patient.

'Please hurry,' he thought, gnawing his lower lip.

"It seems your slow progress could use some help," came a sudden voice.

Startled, the reins were jerked back and the horse came to a halt as the young man whipped his head around and his eyes widened slightly as he saw a black hooded stranger standing near the side of the road. Blinking, to see if he was seeing correctly, the boy drew himself up and jutted his lower jaw forward while making his eyes squint in suspicion to make himself look tough and menacing. But the stranger let out a soft snort deflating the boy's confidence in his "menacing" appearance. A bit put down, he righted his jaw and cocked his head to one side, noticing the stranger had pouches and unusual items hanging from their belt.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am only a stranger seeking refuge from the rain. My magic can help your slow progress in the rain, if you could kindly let me ride with you in exchange."

The boy's suspicion didn't ease much but an interest came into his eyes.

"You're a spell caster?" he asked curiously.

"I am indeed," the stranger said nodding but then their smile wavered before their body almost fell forward.

The boy immediately scrambled from the wagon and caught the falling mage.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Forgive me, I've been traveling for some time, and then it began to rain…I fear I don't feel well."

"Maybe you should lie down?" the boy said, indicating to the wagon.

"I would be most thankful if you let me rest for a moment."

The boy helped the stranger, who happened to be three feet taller then him, up and they slowly headed for the wagon, before he heard a snap of a twig from behind and glanced back just in time to see a huge shadow. Before he could cry out, something smashed into his skull and he crumpled into the ground. As he lay there upon the mud, he felt the ground beneath him tilt and through his fading vision saw the stranger and a giant standing over him.

"Raist…" he whispered before the world went black.

:III:

"You didn't have to hit him so hard, Caramon," came a slightly irritated voice as he turned the boy over and touched the unconscious boy's wound with long slim fingers.

The big man shrugged. Rolling his eyes, the hooded stranger murmured the language of magic under his breath before the boy's body glowed faintly, then vanished.

"Ah!" the big man shouted.

Wearily, the hooded stranger sunk to the ground, flicking a glance at the blundering man.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Where did he go!" he shouted, looking around frantically. "Dalamar, where did he go!"

The hood was pulled back slightly to reveal an elf…a dark elf, with slanted eyes, and dark black hair falling into a pale face. The elf looked at the man with scorn.

"You panic when the boy disappears but you don't as much as worry that you could have bashed the boy's skull in."

"Where did the boy go!" Caramon shouted again.

Dalamar sighed as he struggled back up to his feet, looking in distaste at the mud that had stained the hem of his black robes.

"Justarious has reminded you about the rules of going back into the past, didn't he?"

Caramon nodded slowly.

"Then he should have explained about how it would not be wise for the boy not to meet his self from years after. Understand? I have placed him somewhere where he shall sleep until our business is complete. Then I shall summon him back and he shall awake, remembering nothing of meeting us."

Caramon looked doubtful; he had long ago stopped _fully_ trusting magic users after the death of his twin brother, Raistlin, but didn't complain anymore about it. Glancing around, he started for the wagon and took up the reins as Dalamar climbed on more slowly. Sitting down gingerly upon the wet seat, he placed the hood of his black robe low over his face and pulled the robes tighter around him.

A shiver ran down Caramon's back at the familiar gesture that he'd seen too often on cold or rainy days when his twin occupied the seat that Dalamar sat upon now. Shaking his head to clear it, he flicked the reins and the horse made her slow progress again. The both of them were silent for a while, until Caramon glanced at his still companion.

"Dalamar…why did you agree to come with me?" Caramon asked.

A half closed eye glanced at him briefly.

"I have my reasons Caramon Majere, as you have yours," he said coldly. "Although, Justarious has tempted me with a sweet reward if I assist you…but he did warn you that your effort may be fruitless. Time is like a river. What you try to do will be a ripple upon the surface, not changing anything in the years to come."

"They're wrong," Caramon said heatedly. "Tas changed time once."

"He is Kender. Kender are capable of changing time, if you haven't forgotten," the elf said bitterly.

"But Raist almost changed time, and I've changed time before, remember? The world would have become chaos and death. But now look at it."

The elf nodded slowly.

"True," he murmured. "True…This is probably why Justarious let you go back to this date. Otherwise he would have flat out refused your request. But heed my warning Majere; you are most likely to fail."

"I won't Dalamar," Caramon murmured under his breath. "I won't."

As the wagon slowly splashed through forming muddy puddles upon the road, Dalamar glanced at Caramon again from under his hood, studying the determination upon the now eighteen year old face. It was impressive how effective the de-aging spell worked upon the once sixty year old man, and it was more impressive that it was able to shape the voice along with it. A new invention of Dalamar's that he was quite proud of, and doubted anyone, even his once _shalifi_, could possibly create something more perfect. Turning away from admiring his work, he grinned.

'Soon, it'll be_I_ who will be the_shalifi._'

:III:

A jerk of the wagon awakened Dalamar from his light slumber and he blinked a few times before he spotted a run down looking house that looked about to collapse any moment. A sneer appeared upon the elf's lips.

"I've seen gully dwarfs live better," he murmured.

"Home is home," Caramon snapped, as he pulled the reins up.

Dalamar only continued to glare at the "house" as he slowly climbed down from the wagon. The quick breathing could be heard close by and he glanced in annoyance at Caramon, whose frame shook slightly as he put the horse away in a shed and slowly went towards the door.

"Why so nervous?" the elf asked, with a bit of a smirk upon his lips, coming up behind Caramon. "You can't be this nervous to see your dead brother again. I'm surprised; I expected more of anger and hate to come from you. After all…he did kill you quite a few times and almost brought destruction to the world."

"No!" Caramon hissed. "Not anymore. I'm going to change all that. He'll never meet that damn wizard…he'll never have his body shattered…he'll never suffer with those accursed hourglass eyes…he'll never become a black robe."

Three knocks were pounded upon the door, and Dalamar could practically hear Caramon's beating heart. The door opened, and Dalamar's slanted eyes widened slightly. For the first time since he met his _shalifi_, he saw him without the curse. He was tall, almost as tall as Caramon, with brown hair that fell to his thin shoulders. Pale blue eyes stared at Caramon, contrasting with the pale skin. He wore white, which was a bit unusual for Dalamar who always saw his _shalifi_ dressed in black robes…but one thing didn't change. The skinniness of his _shalifi_ and the long fine boned fingers.

Turning his eyes away, he glanced at Caramon, who was trembling badly; eyes becoming wet. A delicate eye brow rose in slight concern, which looked foreign upon his master's face.

"Ca…"

"RAIST!" Caramon shouted and the boy was engulfed in a bear hug.

Squirming slightly, Raistlin struggled within his twin brother's grasp and pulled away, looking at him oddly.

"Caramon, what is the matter with you! I don't know whether you've been possessed or you've hit your head again!"

"I'm sorry, Raist," Caramon murmured, bowing his head in embarrassment. "It's just that…I haven't seen you for a long time…"

"We just saw each other this morning."

"Well…it felt like a long time," he mumbled pathetically.

Dalamar barely suppressed a snicker, causing blue eyes to fall upon him.

"And who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, this is Dalamar. He…uh…helped me with the wagon that broke down and I agreed to let him stay for a while in thanks."

Raistlin glared.

"We have barely anything to offer except a roof, which is barely holding. Go to the Old Inn, Otik will give you better hospitality, now good day," Raistlin said stiffly, pulling Caramon inside and was about to shut the door.

"Wait, Raist!" Caramon shouted, grabbing the door.

"What Caramon?" Raistlin asked, looking irritated.

"Um…Dalamar did help…and it would be rude to…turn…him…down…" Caramon murmured, his voice becoming smaller under his younger brothers glare.

'Fool,' Dalamar thought, suppressing to roll his eyes as Caramon glanced at him pleadingly for help.

Pulling his hood back and opening his cloak to reveal his robes and spell components, Dalamar grinned politely at the, now, gaping Raistlin.

'Now it is time for you to be gaping at my glory,' Dalamar thought bitterly.

"I have earned your brother's trust and hospitality. Perhaps I can offer some sort of favor to you too."

"You're…you're a Mage who has passed the test," Raistlin said quietly.

"Indeed, it seems so," Dalamar said.

Raistlin opened the door a little wider and Dalamar noticed that the blue eyes were calculating, before nodding.

"Very well," he said. "Come inside Master Dalamar, we don't have much, but if you insist on staying then we'll try to make do. I am Raistlin Majere."

Dalamar swept a bow before coming inside, and was offered a stool.

"Don't just sit there Caramon," Raistlin snapped. "Find something for our guest to eat!"

Caramon scrambled from his seat, knocking the stool over, and rummaged through the cabinets. As his twin brother searched for food, Raistlin sat before Dalamar, and clasped his hands together and looked at him with penetrating eyes.

"Master Dalamar…"

"Dalamar, please _Sha_… Raistlin."

"Dalamar, I haven't seen much of your kind around Solace," he said lightly, a slight smile appearing upon his thin lips. "In fact, I don't think Solace has ever been graced with a Dark Elf's presence."

Dalamar matched smirk for smirk, and laced his fingers together.

"Yes, I'm afraid we Dark Elves don't expose ourselves much to the people…for good reasons of course," he said smoothly, and one eye caught a brown leather bag sitting upon a chair with an 'R' branded into the leather. A faint smell of rose petals caught his attention.

"You wish to also be Magi?"

Raistlin's blue eyes became bright and feverish, as he sat up straighter.

"Of course. What does anyone wish to be?"

"Kings, priests…," Dalamar said, a sly twitch of the end of the lips as he glanced at the bustling Caramon. "Warriors."

A soft snort came from the boy, and a slight scowl came upon his face.

"I think you can see, obviously, that I do not possess any qualities qualifying myself as any of those occupations," he said, a bit stiffly. "Of course, my brother would qualify perfectly for a soldier."

"Ah, for sure," Dalamar said, nodding in agreement and was amused by the slight pout upon Raistlin's lips, and an emotion that Dalamar had seen in his shalifi's eyes many times when Caramon was ever mentioned.

Jealousy. But as quick as those emotions appeared, they were gone, and the cold mask was upon the young boys face again.

"Yes," Raistlin said. "And I'm sure that…many great things will…befall him."

Caramon paused in cutting bread, and glanced at his brother, before going back to the bread, stuffing a piece in his mouth quickly, but Raistlin still caught him and glared.

"Caramon save some for our guest!"

Mouth to full to reply, Caramon only sheepishly nodded and went back to cutting; Raistlin turning back around sighing heavily.

"And I'm sure…" Dalamar said, gaining the young man's attention once more. "That he is _destined_ for many _great_ things."

Caramon paused in his cutting and shot Dalamar a look, which Dalamar responded by grinning.

"Maybe," Caramon said. "But not without Raist. Raist and I will always stick together, right?"

A small amused smile came upon the young man's lips.

"Of course, brother."

Dalamar frowned. Obviously this was a time when his _shalifi_ and Caramon were still close…which would not go well in his plan.

'But…he's still showing jealousy of his older brother, so…everything might not be at loss.'

"Caramon," Dalamar said. "I couldn't help but notice how the eyes of females turn towards you. You must have quite…a harem."

The older twin slammed the blade over the bread, and Raistlin's features darkened, his eyes immediately were adverted.

"Although…I can't blame them. A tall, handsome, young man with a cheerful face and luscious locks of amber hair…" Dalamar drawled and suppressed a smirk as Raistlin unconsciously touched one of his own locks. "Attract anyone worthy these days?"

Raistlin's face became cold and Caramon was glaring at Dalamar with barely suppressed fury.

"Yes," Raistlin said coolly. "I believe Caramon has been seeing…Miranda."

Caramon flushed and looked at his brother.

"Miranda?" Dalamar said, eyes widening slightly in interest.

"A daughter of a clothier, very pretty…" he said, and it seemed he wanted to add something else, but held his tongue.

"My, my…Caramon, quite a catch I would say."

Caramon's cheeks became redder, and he cleared his throat roughly.

"I've learned my lesson, she wasn't worth it…"

"What is with the past tense, brother? Tired of her already?"

Caramon flinched at the nasty tone in his brother's voice, and nearly kicked himself for forgetting.

"I mean…no…um…"

"Just get the bread on the table already!" Raistlin snapped, turning away from his brother, his cheeks red with fury.

"Jealous?" Dalamar asked, and Raistlin started.

"Why would I be jealous of my brother?" Raistlin asked, but his eyes would not meet the elf's.

"Yes, why would you be?"

A plate crashed onto the table, causing the two to look up, as Caramon sat in a stool beside his brother and shoved the plate to the elf.

"There," he grunted.

"Caramon," Raistlin said sharply giving his brother a disapproving look.

"I thank you," Dalamar said, picking up a piece of bread and eating it slowly and delicately.

It was silent, except for the silent chewing, and sipping of tea that Raistlin had made previously before the two came.

"Hey, Raist!" Caramon suddenly shouted, breaking the silence, grinning. "Tomorrow why don't you and I go visit Flint and Tas!"

Raistlin paused in sipping the steaming tea.

"Not tomorrow Caramon."

"Oh, okay…how about the day after tomorrow?"

Raistlin grimaced.

"I think not."

"Why? Are you not feeling well?" Caramon asked in concern.

"Of course I'm feeling well," Raistlin hissed and gulped down a sip despite the hotness. "I'm perfectly healthy and fine."

"You look pale…" Caramon said, his hand moving towards his face.

Raistlin pulled back and suddenly flinched as cold fingers brushed his forehead. Whipping around, he turned in surprise at Dalamar. Frowning, the elf moved his hand upon his forehead.

"You're warm," he said, and the hand moved to his temple. "You're trembling. You should go to bed."

Raistlin's eyes widened, and Dalamar suppressed a snigger as he played with a piece of his hair.

"Or, I could take you up there myself…"

"Get your hands off of him you leech!" Caramon roared, smacking Dalamar's hand away from his brother.

"I was only offering a helpful service."

"If you want to give someone a "helpful" service, then go find Kit!" Caramon shouted, and grasped Raistlin harshly by the wrist. "Come on Raist, I'll take you upstairs!"

Raistlin stared at Caramon with wide eyes. This unusual burst of anger unsettled him, and he didn't protest as Caramon led him up the staircase, shooting Dalamar a dark look.

Once the two were gone, Dalamar smirked as he sipped his tea.

"So the game begins."

:III: To Be Continued...

Review Please and tell me if anyone seems off or out of character...although Caramon and Dalamar may seem a little...off...


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Remember, this is a sixty…seventy…or really old Caramon in a younger body. Some things he does and say are unlike his childish ignorant self.

Chapter Two

It was late.

Raising his head slowly from the pillow, Caramon cautiously watched his slumbering brother…or he hoped was his slumbering brother. He leaned forward and whispered his brother's name twice but only received soft rhythmic breathing as an answer. Sliding out of bed, Caramon quietly stepped towards the large desk that Raistlin always used for his studies.

At first Caramon was hesitant as he stared at the littered papers and scattered spell components of rose petals and leaves upon the surface, as he did not know where to begin. What did he need to get rid of to prevent his brother from further pursuing the path of magic?

Frowning, Caramon searched through the mess of notes and wondered if any of them were necessary in throwing away without Raist noticing they were gone. Suddenly, he found a small book laying underneath a pile of sketches of different kinds of plants. Glancing at his brother quickly, Caramon opened the cover to glance inside and sucked in a deep breath. This was what he had been looking for. It was Raitslin's spell book. Taking the cursed thing in his hands, he opened up his shirt to hide it under when a soft moan startled him.

Turning to face his brother, Caramon found that he was only turning onto his side. His face… Raist's face was smoothed into a relaxed almost innocent expression with the tips of his auburn hair touching his pale cheek. The hands, so long and slim, were curled slightly by his head.

Tears slowly filled the corners of Caramon's eyes.

This was the image that he sought to protect. This was what he wanted to see in the future up in one of the rooms in the Inn of his home. Caramon wanted to see his brother without the curse; without a deformed body that not only twisted his health but his soul.

Slowly, Caramon reached out with his hand barely touching his brother's head in case he would wake.

"Mnnn…"

"I love you, Raist," he whispered under his breath. "I won't let them hurt you again."

Stuffing the spell book under his shirt, he turned back towards the desk. Glancing at the notes, he finally decided that he wouldn't take any chances. Gathering them all up as quietly as he could, Caramon rolled the papers up into a roll and dusted the rose petals and leaves onto the floor.

"Having fun looting my desk, brother?"

"Wha!" Caramon shouted and spun around quickly. "Raist! I thought you were asleep…"

Raistlin sat up and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know what has possessed you brother, but put my spell components and notes back. I need them for class when school…"

"No."

"What did you say to me," Raistlin hissed as he slid out of bed, standing to his full height that barely matched Caramon's.

"No Raist," Caramon said, his hand squeezing the roll of notes tightly. "Father was right to be unsure to let you go to that school!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Caramon," Raistlin said, edging towards his brother and held out a hand. "Now, give me back my notes and spell book."

Caramon shook his head.

"I can't."

Raistlin's cheeks turned bright red and the hand that was placed out clenched into a fist.

"You can not take this away from me, Caramon!" he shouted and made a grab for the notes.

With a quick step to the right, Raistlin was only able to brush the roll of papers with his finger tips and almost lost his balance as Caramon shied towards the door.

"No," Caramon said again.

Raistlin's face contorted into a dangerous mask as his eyes narrowed and his lips curled into an ugly snarl. It was the face that Caramon had seen many times when his brother soul had been corrupted. Heart beating wildly to see such a face of hatred again, he immediately backed up a step.

Without warning, Raistlin lunged at Caramon. The thin arms was about to wrap around his brother's thick waist when a hard hand smacked him across the face, knocking him to the ground. It was the first time Caramon had ever dared physically hurt his brother.

Stunned, Raistlin clutched his swelling cheek and stared at Caramon with wide eyes.

"Caramon…"

"No," Caramon said firmly again, and strode out of the room.

As he went down the stairs, he heard the frantic footsteps of his younger twin and did not dare look back as he heard the bedroom door burst open.

"Caramon, you can't do this!" Raistlin shouted desperately.

"I'm your big brother Raist, I know best."

"Please!"

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, halting him in his steps.

"No," Caramon growled, and wrenched himself away. "I have made up my mind and will not change it!"

"Then you are taking everything that I ever lived for away from me!"

Caramon paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to see Raistlin breathing hard as he looked at him with wide eyes filled with fear. It hurt to see such emotions within his brother, but it would all be worth it in the end. Raistlin would understand in the future why this had to be done. He would…

"I'm sorry, Raist," Caramon said quietly. "But I can't. The path of magic is evil."

Raistlin's face became dark, and hate filled his blue eyes.

"You are just like everybody else," he spat and stomped back up the stairs back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Caramon stared in a daze at where his brother had been a moment ago and let out a slow sigh. The cold mask melted from his face to an expression of guilt and regret.

'Raistlin would understand later…wouldn't he?' he thought to himself.

"Having second thoughts, dear Caramon?"

Caramon jumped as he turned, and glared at the lounging shadow upon the kitchen stool.

"How long have _you_ been up?" Caramon asked coldly.

"It is a little difficult to sleep when both of you are yelling," Dalamar said lazily as his black eyes glanced to Caramon's occupied hand. "What's are those?"

"It is none of your concern," Caramon said snapped, and stomped passed the elf, slamming the door shut.

:I:

Dalamar watched the bumbling man leave in a storm of fury and didn't bat an eye when the door slammed hard enough to rock the house. Biting his nail delicately, he couldn't help but feel some disapproval of human's un-necessary emotions. Fluidly, he slid to his feet and walked up the staircase, drumming his fingers along the rotting railing as he approached the room of his former master. There were muffled sounds coming from the other side and a cold smirk came upon his face. The master's cries of pain were music to his ears.

"_Sh_-Raistlin," he said and opened the door.

To his distaste, it was cramped and smaller than the kitchen down the stairs. It only fit three pieces of four pieces of furniture that included two beds, a stool, and a desk that was, unusually, clean with nothing upon the surface. Sniffling could be heard, and Dalamar came to one of the beds. There was a bit of space in-between the side of the bed and the wall and Dalamar glanced into a corner where he found his _Shalafi_. It was quite a sight to see his former master curled up in a corner with his knees drawn up to his chest, dirty tears staining his face as he ran a hand through his hair in agitation.

Suddenly, his blue eyes glanced up and he gave Dalamar a cold look as he let his hand fall to his lap. There was no move to wipe the tears from his face but they did stop falling.

'Still so proud,' Dalamar thought, as he molded an expression of friendly concern.

"What are you doing in here?" Raistlin demanded before the elf could think of anything to say to the young mage. "It is considered rude to suddenly come into someone's private room without permission."

Dalamar tried to smile although he wanted to stare coldly back.

"I knocked, you mustn't have heard me," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Your brother took your spell components."

"You think I don't know that?" Raistlin asked bitterly and buried his face in his arms. "Damn him."

A pale hand reached towards him, touching the head gently causing his former master to flinch and shy away.

"Don't touch me."

"Apologies," Dalamar said, and watched Raistlin for a moment. "Do not despair, there are other options for you besides magic."

"Like what? There is nothing for me in this wretched world around me. Nothing that qualifies with my intellect or ambition that is reachable for me. Magic was my only chance."

Dalamar tapped his chin, pretending to be thinking but silently he was smirking as one step of his plan started to fall into place. Caramon had played his part beautifully, unknowingly.

"No one is stopping you from going back to school."

"Master Theobald loathes me. If I come to school and tell him I lost my spell book and study notes he will expel me for sure. It would give him the perfect excuse too."

That voice. Yes, that was the voice of his _Shalafi;_ full of hate and loathing.

"Will you teach yourself then?"

"Teach myself?" Raistlin murmured and his eyes became dark. "And become a renegade mage? What use is that too me?"

"Then I apologize for your predicament," Dalamar said and rose from the bed.

Just as his hand brushed the knob, Raistlin suddenly stood up and a smirk came upon Dalamar's face.

"Wait!" he shouted. "You can teach me."

"Now, Raistlin. You should know by now that magi do not take apprentices until after you pass the test."

"You can be my teacher and recommend me to the conclave," Raistlin said, his hand waving impatiently.

"I am black robbed."

"That does not mean you do not know the beginner spells."

He was sharp as ever. Turning, Dalamar studied Raistlin and saw there was a fierce determination in his face. How fun it will be to crush that arrogant look.

"Very well," he said. "However, won't your brother…"

"Do _not_ tell this to my brother," Raistlin said darkly. "We'll meet in secret when he goes to work. Let him think he has eluded me of my magic."

"Then we shall meet tomorrow…my student."

-I-

The next morning, Raistlin cocked one eye towards his brother's empty bed and took that as a sign that he had left early for work on the farm. Dressing quickly, he headed down the stairs in impatience to start his first lesson with the dark elf when the edge of his robe caught under his foot. Pitching forward, he brought his arms up to protect his face as the floor came dangerously close to his body. An arm grabbed him around the waist and he hung in mid-air. Dumb founded, he stared at the wooden floor.

What ever was holding his waist brought him back onto his feet and he glanced behind him to see nobody behind him.

"You need to be more careful."

Raistlin turned towards the kitchen table where Dalamar sat, sipping tea quickly as he stared at him with his dark eyes.

"That would have been a nasty fall."

In awe, Raistlin realized that magic was actually used to float him in midair! Such amazing power; he wanted it.

"I…thank you, Dal…I mean Master."

The dark elf was his teacher now, and had to be called by his rightful title. Standing up, the dark elf motioned him towards him.

"Shall we go?"

Raistlin nodded eagerly and led his new master out the door. There was a small place by the river that he had found when he was younger and had found it a perfect place to hide from his brother and those who wanted to hurt him. It was secluded and hidden by the trees that outlined the area. They wouldn't be found.

Dalamar slowly took in the area and smiled as a hand touched a tree, petting it like a lover.

"What will you teach me first?" Raistlin demanded, drawing the elf's attention away from the tree.

"Impatient are we?" Dalamar asked, causing him to flush. "Tell me first, what has your other teacher taught you so far?"

"…I'm afraid I only know two spells at the moment," he said, the voice tinged with embarrassment and anger. "A mere sleep charm and the ability to see if there are magical properties in an object."

"Ah," his master said. "None other?"

The flush on his face grew darker. It wasn't his fault that he knew barely any magical incantations as it was the blundering fat git's fault that he wouldn't allow more spells to be learned. Raistlin always thirsted for more than what he was given but he was still too new to try to learn spells by himself in secret when Master Theobald wasn't looking.

"What shall you like to learn first?"

Raistlin became confused before his eyes widened slightly. It was going to be his choice in what he shall learn. The power of making his own choice was exciting yet overwhelming as there was so much he wanted to learn in such little time. However, he must try to be patient and learn the basic spells first.

"Teach me how to levitate."

"Levitate? Are you not sure you don't want to learn the art of something more significant?"

"Of course I do," Raistlin snapped. "But I must learn the basics first if I am to accomplish anything more advanced."

"That is very wise," his Master drawled and came towards him. "The words are _leviantha_. You will need a clear mind, clear water, and rose petals."

Raistlin frowned as his hand immediately went to his side but found it bare.

"I do not have my rose petals with me."

"Then we shall use mine," Dalamar said, and slipped his hand in his own pouch. "Go collect water from the river."

"With what? I only have my hands."

"Then use them," Dalamar said flatly.

A little offended, he did as he was told and desperately tried to prevent the water from leaking through his hands. His Master had brought out a small tin cup and held it out with one hand and rose petals were clenched in the other.

"Pour it in."

The water slid through his long fingers into the cup. It didn't fill very much and he went back to the river for more. He bent down, sliding his hands into the water when something cold pressed against his cheek. Startled, he looked up to see his Master's amused smile. The tin cup was held to him.

"I think it will be easier to use this."

Feeling his face grow hot, he took it and bowed his head to hide the obvious flush upon his cheeks. The water filled the cup to the brim and he came back to where his Master stood.

"Now what?"

"Is your mind clear?"

"Of course it is."

"Pour the water around you in a circle."

Raistlin slowly poured the liquid in a tight circle around him and placed the cup down on the grass. His Master held out his hand and placed the rose petals in his own.

"Now, say the word _leviantha_. Once said, throw the petals into the air and if your mind is truly clear, then you will levitate."

"_Leviantha_."

Raistlin murmured to himself and glanced at his Master who nodded in confirmation that he had pronounced it correctly. Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and ceased all thoughts except that one word that would become an addition to another spell. And another step closer to his true goal.

"_Leviantha!"_

The rose petals were thrown from his hand and they fluttered down slowly. Nothing happened. Raistlin felt disappointment start to well up but pushed it down and continued to keep his mind clear as the petals started to continue falling near the circle that had been formed by water. The last petal touched the ground, the circle started to become a bright blue. Eyes wide, Raistlin found himself start to float off of the ground. It was barely a foot but it was amazing. He felt himself start to rise higher as the circle became brighter and let out a laugh.

"I did it! Gods, I did it!"

The circle glowed for a moment more until it suddenly faded and died, causing Raistlin to suddenly drop to the ground. He landed hard on his rump and hissed as his wrist landed at a bad angle. Clenching it to his chest, he stared in a daze at where the circle of blue had been and let out a shuddering breath as he took in his accomplishment. He had learned a new spell, with barely any study at all and succeeded so easily. This was a sign that he was truly blessed by the Gods and that his potential was far greater then he himself had believed. Pride swelled within his chest as not even Caramon could accomplish something so fast with any of his blundering warrior techniques that Sturm or Flint tried to teach him.

"Are you alright?" came a voice of concern and Raistlin glared in annoyance at who dared intrude on his thoughts but it melted away at the sight of his Master. "Your wrist…you need to be more careful next time."

"Of course, Master," Raistlin said humbly, and slowly got up to his feet awkwardly with one hand.

"How bad is it?" his Master asked, taking the injured hand in his.

"It is only a bruise, nothing else," Raistlin said quickly, wanting to snatch his hand back, but the elf's grip wouldn't let him go. "Master, please let go."

His Master touched the purple mark on the joint gently before the fingertips ran down his hand and touched his fingers. It was a gentle touch and it caused a shiver down Raistlin's spine. He didn't like it.

"You have beautiful hands. Perfect for a spell caster."

"I thank you for the compliment," Raistlin said in impatience for the elf to let him go. "Now, I would like to know how to extend the abilities of the levitation spell. It was short and is of no use to me. I need to know how to levitate longer and how to maneuver when I am in the air…"

"Patience, patience," his Master clucked with his tongue, giving him an emotionless stare. "We have all day for my teachings."

"…Yes, Master," Raistlin said quietly and the elf let his hand fall. "Will you teach me more?"

"Of course, but beware, pupil, your impatience will be a flaw within your education. There is a time and place for everything and it is not possible for one to learn everything at once."

Raistlin bowed his head a little in apology that was as much as he was willing to give.

"Master, the levitation spell…"

"The spell of levitation depends on how large you make your circle and how much water you place within it. The magical properties come from the combination of the droplets of water and earth that create the power of air…or levitation."

"So, the larger the circle and the more water the longer you levitate?"

"Precisely."

Raistlin frowned. This sounded strange. It didn't make much sense either and he started to half wonder if his new Master knew what he was talking about. But then again, he had made himself levitate with the technique so it must work.

"I still don't quite understand Master."

"The circle is like a portal opening up to receive and give," his Master explained patiently. "It is like a plant. It receives the nutrients of what it needs from the outside, water, sunlight, nutrients from the ground…and it releases its own essence into the environment, such as seeds. The circle is the same thing. It takes in the magical properties of the water and rose petals and transfers it to you. To give you the ability to levitate."

Raistlin's eyes went a little wide.

"The reason why I didn't go very high was because I made the conductor small. If I made it bigger, more power would transfer to me to cause the levitation to rise higher."

His Master smiled in approval.

"Precisely."

"Master, may I try it again but with a bigger circle?"

"Of course."

Raistlin hurried towards the river and this time made it big enough to reach the edges of all sides of the clearing. Taking rose petals from his Master he stood at the very center and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, calming his thumping heart and clearing his mind as he was told.

_"Leviantha_!"

The rose petals were thrown in the air and fell slowly to the ground. The circle took on the blue glow once again and he felt himself float up. This time, as his master had explained, he went very high. The treetops were far below him and he looked out into the horizon as the wind whipped his hair around his face. What he saw was beauty. His eyes became dazed as he threw his head back to look up at the blue sky and wondered if this was what the gifted ones who could fly saw everyday. Turning his body experimentally, he found that he could maneuver it easily as if he were on ground. Taking a careful step he was pleased to find he still stayed up within the air and turned to face his village. The beauty died as he gazed upon the dirty place that he was forced to call home. A place that held nothing for him but spite and contempt. Nobody cared about him there, nobody wanted anything to do with him except hurt him. One day he'd make them pay.

"Raist!"

'Caramon!' Raistlin shouted in horror and felt himself fall.

He screamed as the ground came towards him quickly and closed his eyes, not wanting to have to see his awaiting death or injury.

"Raist!"

"Caramon!" he shouted.

He didn't want to die. Not yet.

'Brother, help me!'

He landed on something hard and the wind was knocked out of his lungs as he fell roughly on his side. Gasping for breath, he found he couldn't move as his body trembled to badly and a body nearly covered his own. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly, one hand behind the base of his head and neck. His hand clutched soft material as he gazed up at his twin's face.

"Raist! Raist are you alright?" Caramon demanded, his eyes wide with fear.

Raistlin tried to speak but couldn't and instead nodded his head. Slowly, Caramon sat up and held his brother protectively against him as he glared at his Master.

"What were you thinking! You could gave gotten him killed!"

His Master only looked at Caramon coldly, his jaw clenched. Raistlin shook his head and tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"No, Caramon," he said. "It was my fault. I should have known better."

"Your fault? But you can't do magic! I got rid of your spell components."

Raistlin glared, letting the sleeve drop from his hand and pushed him away.

"You ignorant fool," he said and stood up, stalking out of the clearing.

Both Caramon and Dalamar stood in silence, one watching helplessly as his brother left while the other watched in amusement.

:I:

Dalamar felt displeased at the failure of his plan. It seemed so easy as he lured Raistlin to beg him to teach him magic and it was interesting to find how naïve his former Master had been so long ago. Once both had come to the clearing, Dalamar easily tricked him by giving him false instructions on levitation and had murmured the true spell under his breath to cause the illusion that it worked. He knew that Raistlin's thirst for power would lead him to want to levitate at greater heights and had done as he wished. When he had fallen, Dalamar had watched with malicious hope until the blundering git wandered into the clearing and saved his brother. There had been a high chance that all his careful planning could have been shattered when he saw the two cling to each other desperately. However, all was not lost when he saw the hate in Raistlin's eyes before he left the clearing.

Now all he had to do was deal with Caramon.

The huge warrior turned to him, grabbing the front of his robes.

"Why did you show him magic?" he demanded.

"I felt sorry for the poor boy, as you had brutally ripped him of his last hope. I didn't think it any harm by showing him one or two tricks."

"No harm!" Caramon spluttered furiously. "You think my brother is going to be satisfied with you only showing him simple spells like that?"

Dalamar smirked.

"I'm guessing you won't let me find out, will you?"

"Do not show him anything else," Caramon said coldly and turned sharply.

"Caramon."

He glanced behind his shoulder and his eyes narrowed as Dalamar wagged his finger at him.

"You better be careful. Your attitude towards your brother and about his magic is starting to become very different from your original self. If you re not careful, he may suspect something and that will not help in your mission. Like when you smacked him last night, I'm sure you've never done that before have you?"

Caramon flushed and bowed his head, his right hand turning into a tight fist. The pain in the man's eyes made Dalamar laugh inside. Humans were pathetic as they let "love" control their actions. Whether it was to harm or heal them it was done out of love.

"You never told me, Dalamar," Caramon said quietly and pierced his eyes with his own, "why you came with me. You mentioned that you had your own agenda."

"Yes, I have my own personal reason for coming here," Dalamar said and Caramon strode towards him, grabbing the front of his black robes and lifting him up to his eye level.

"If your _personal_ reason is to kill my brother because of your jealousy of him…"

"Caramon," Dalamar said with a cold laugh. "I assure you I'm more mature than that."

"You let him fall when he levitated too high."

"I was going to save him but you came blundering in the clearing before I could say the words. Your brother was perfectly safe with me."

"Ha! Safe, Raist never was safe with you," Caramon spat and let him go.

Dalamar staggered back and his eyes narrowed and his lip lifted into a snarl.

"You think your brother was never safe with me? You ignorant fool, it was your brother who wasn't safe with anyone! Do you not remember in what he did when I apprenticed under him?" he shouted and ripped his robe open revealing five oozing bleeding holes in his chest. "Do you not remember?"

"…"

"Nothing to say to that, Caramon?" Dalamar asked nastily as he pulled the cloth over his wound. "I see you're quick to jump to the defense of your brother, yet when it comes to accusing him of something you either become quiet or ignore it."

"Raist wouldn't have done that without good reason."

Dalamar shook his head.

"You already have seen what your brother was capable of. He nearly destroyed all of Krynn and used you to obtain what he wanted. You even felt what it was like to hate him for a small time and now you stand before me telling me "Raist wouldn't have done that without good reason." Did my spell melt your small brain or are you quick to forget the dark side of your twin's personality when you are near him before the test?"

"You don't know what he was like before the test!" Caramon shouted. "Raist wasn't evil. It was that damn wizard that corrupted him, which is why I came here. I came here to make sure he never takes the test and he never meets Fist…"

"You've done a wonderful job so far," Dalamar said sarcastically. "Your brother hates you right now thinking you've betrayed him like everyone else. It seems the only one making your brother happy right now is me."

Caramon's face burned a dark red and Dalamar slipped a hand in his pouch in case the big man decided to attack him. But it seemed he didn't have anything to worry about as the man turned around sharply instead of charging and went out of the clearing. Slowly, he pulled his hand out of the pouch and ran a hand through his hair. A soft laugh coming from him.

"Looks like I'll have to try a little harder."

:II:

(Sigh) I shouldn't have sent this out. Now I give poor people hope…


End file.
